


you and me from the night before

by j_gabrielle



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: James has done his best to make him as comfortable as he can be, but he has no shred of doubt that Robbie is going to wake up hating the world a little in the morning.





	you and me from the night before

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Lewis fam x

"Stay."

James casts a quick glance to the man on the bed. Robbie is half asleep already. Still dressed in the clothes he'd worn for the party at Laura's. James has done his best to make him as comfortable as he can be, but he has no shred of doubt that Robbie is going to wake up hating the world a little in the morning.

"You're drunk." He says, carding his fingers through his hair. 

"No. Not really." Robbie pries a bleary eye open. The corner of his mouth turns up. He tightens his grip on James' hand, unfolding and refolding the hold. "Stay."

James thinks he will chalk it up to feeling knackered and a little buzzed from the alcohol they'd imbibed, but when he kicks his shoes to the side and climbs into bed next to Robbie, those thoughts do not linger. Robbie's arms welcome him readily, and he tucks himself along the line of that familiar form with practiced ease; heads sharing pillow, joined hands over heart, hip to hip, knees to knees. 

Robbie kisses him, sharing breath for a moment before he pulls away, contentment relaxing the lines of his face. James smiles, burrowing into the warmth that feels like home.

"Happy new year, love."

"Happy new year, Robbie."


End file.
